Closet
by RoseHatBunny
Summary: After being shoved into a closet and forced to eavesdrop on Yuuri, Wolfram, with the 'help' of two others, takes a step toward snaring his reluctant fiancee.


Closet: A Surprising Discovery

To say that Wolfram was displeased by being shoved into a closet and having his mouth covered by a somewhat sweaty hand would be a massive understatement. Not only were he and his assailant completely in the dark, they were also far, far too close for comfort. Wolfram couldn't even lift his arms up; they were pinioned to his sides by shelves on his left and a large, well-muscled body on his right.

As soon as he recovered from the shock, he bit the hand covering his mouth without compunction. He felt gratified by the hiss of pain that wasn't quite stifled, but disappointed that the hand remained firmly in place.

Wolfram tensed, ready to bite again.

"I really wouldn't do that again if I were you." Quipped a cocky voice, "If you'll just settle down for a minute, I think you'll find out something interesting."

Furious, Wolfram forced himself to relax, hoping to lure his attacker into a false sense of security. Really, there was absolutely no justification for this. As soon as he got free he was going to make the one holding him pay. Much to his disappointment, the one restraining him only chuckled softly before leaning forward so that the air when he breathed tickled Wolfram's ear and saying, "I'm actually hurt that you expect me to fall for a trick like that."

His thoughts of vengeance were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and after a moment, Geika strode into view, tugging Yuuri behind him and looking exasperatedly at something in his hand.

"I'm not going to ask what possessed you to bring these photos here, but I am going to watch you get rid of them right this minute!"

Wait, thought Wolfram, why would Geika care about some pictures Yuuri had?

"I told you already, I didn't mean to bring them, it was an accident! I don't know how they got mixed in, but I knew I shouldn't have let Shori help me pack."

At this point, Wolfram had forgotten about his awkward closet situation. His curiosity was peaked. What kind of pictures could Yuuri's brother have packed to get his fiancée so worked up?

"I personally think you have pretty good taste and if you weren't engaged to a very powerful, very easily angered fire mazoku, I would have no problem letting you keep these. After all, it's healthy for a man to take care of his own needs and relieve a little stress every now and then. However, as it is, I can't allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger. As king, you safety is top priority."

Now, what Wolfram couldn't know from his closeted position, is that as Murata was speaking, his face had taken on a decidedly perverted leer, which had caused Yuuri's face to redden and then darken to a very embarrassed magenta.

"For the last time, I did not pack those pictures! It was my brother! Now please stop waving them around like that!"

"Fine, fine. Maybe I'll just keep them. That way, we don't have to worry about you being murdered and you won't have to destroy these lovely photos that you're obviously so very fond of."

"W-what? Pervert! Take them then!" And with that, Yuuri stormed off, secretly relieved to have gotten rid of the incriminating evidence because while his brother had, in fact, packed the pictures without his knowledge, he had been strangely drawn to them.

Murata watched Yuuri walk away and chuckled quietly to himself, really, Yuuri was so fun to tease, especially when Murata knew that he had found a weakness. A moment's hesitation and Yuuri had revealed that he really did like those pictures. Oh, that was rich!

Hearing the sound of muted scuffling Murata walked over to the closet door, opened it, and almost fell over laughing at the scene that greeted his eyes. Yozak had squished a fuming Wolfram against one of the walls of the closet, but Wolfram had apparently tried to drop down to wriggle out of the restraining hold. In the struggle, one of Yozak's hands had gotten tangled in the fabric of Wolfram's shirt, and the top three buttons had popped loose. The end result was such that, if Murata hadn't known better, he would have sworn they had made it to at least second base.

"You better not let Yuuri catch you like that." Teased Murata, fully aware that if the blond had caught Yuuri in the same situation there would have been swift, fiery retribution.

Finally successful at pushing Yozak's hands off, Wolfram huffed, "It isn't like Gurrier gave me any choice in the matter. Besides, Yuuri's too much of a wimp to do anything."

Murata nodded, it was true, but that was one of the reasons he was so likeable. "Aren't you interested to see what's in these photos?"

Wolfram's eyes narrowed, "The two of you planned this, didn't you?"

Two unrepentant faces grinned back at him and Wolfram was somewhat disconcerted by how similar the two of them looked.

"I take it this was for my benefit then? Fine, let me see them." Wolfram was resigned, fairly certain that whatever was in the pictures wouldn't be good news for him.

"Now, now," said Yosak, "Don't look so gloomy, after all, I'm a master of disguise. If this is all it'll take to get your fiancée interested it shouldn't be any problem at all. Of course, you'll owe me a favor."

Wolfram blinked, "Master of disguise? Why in the world would I need…"

Suddenly shocked into silence, Wolfram stared blankly at the pictures Murata cheerfully shoved in front of his face. They were all photos of young, blonde women wearing black and white maid outfits with ruffles and lace. Lots of ruffles and lace.

"You know, I never thought he'd be the type to like this sort of thing, but all things considered, it could be much worse." Murata was more than satisfied by the stupefied expression on the blond firecracker's face.

Wolfram pulled himself back together and looked quickly from Yozak to Murata. "Fine, I'll do it. If that's what it takes, I'll do it." The determination in his voice was steely.

"And Murata,' he added sweetly, "if you tell mother, I'll let her know how much you want one of your very own to wear around the castle."

TBC...


End file.
